Words on skin
by Alessembarassingusername
Summary: The closest to a confession was tracing the words on Mello's skin as he lay asleep. I love you, Matt wrote... I love you, Mello said. Angsty fluff.


**A/N: Based on a Tumblr prompt, and inspired by a wonderful Tokyo Ghoul story written by Kingprochan. Enjoy the fluff :)**

* * *

Matt shut the lid of his laptop as he heard Mello curse for the sixth time that minute. The temperamental blonde was raging at a chocolate wrapper that refused to open. Matt reached over to the tattered sofa on which Mello sat, took the chocolate bar from his hand and opened it up for him.

Mello grunted his thanks and took the bar from his friend. Matt smiled slightly as he watched his best and only friend chomp on the sweet while scrunching up his face, concentrating on the screen in front of him. Mail Jeevas had been in love with Mello for what seemed like his entire life. They had grown up together at Wammy's, and had lived together since then. For all he knew, there was no Matt without Mello.

But he always knew deep down, that Mello would always be Mello—with or without him. Matt knew that Mello didn't love him like he did, and hence always kept his feelings to himself, counting himself lucky to even be his friend.

The two of them had been living in this old apartment for about four months now, because they couldn't afford anything better. All their savings had been used up on buying supplies and appliances for the Kira case. They shared a bedroom, slept in the same bed, and even shared underwear sometimes.

Sometimes, Matt wished they could share more.

Matt was jerked back to the present when Mello slammed his laptop shut, and sprang up to his feet. The red head quickly put out the lit cigarette in his hand.

"Something wrong, Mels?" he asked, worried.

"Misa Amane is definitely the second Kira, but seems to have lost all memory of this. Either that, or she's just plain stupid." He exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"We can place surveillance in her apartment," I suggested.

Mello smirked. "And we'll be doing just that. Now let's go to bed."

Matt thanked the heavens above that Mello had turned his back on him as he said that, because the red-head had turned pink at his friend's innocuous suggestion.

"Fuck off, pervert." Mello stated, as he left the living room.

Matt chuckled. They knew each other too well. He obediently followed the blonde man to their bedroom. Mello had already taken off his T-shirt and had flopped down on his stomach on the hard bed. Matt took off his goggles and lay down next to him. He chuckled softly as he heard Mello immediately start snoring quietly. He had his face turned away from Matt.

Matt stared at the back of his friend's head intently. He reached a hand over and touched the surprisingly soft blonde hair on Mello's head. Mello continued his snoring. Matt poked a finger on his back.

Mello's back was fair and sinewy. There was not even a scar on the milky white smoothness. Matt reached out to slowly trail his hand over his back, drawing random squiggles with his finger. He lightly traced out the words "Mello" and "Jerk", giggling silently.

He drew stars and circles, tracing them all over Mello's back. He lightly traced "I" and stopped. His face flamed with embarrassment, but he continued. He finished with "love" and "you". He wrote it again, and once again- cheeks flaming. Matt stared at his invisible declarations of love and quickly brushed them with a sweep of his hand, as if trying to erase the words.

Matt shook his head at how silly he was being. He turned away from Mello's back and closed his eyes. He felt the mattress under them shift, and a pair of strong arms go around his waist.

Mello hugged him closely from behind, and placed a small kiss on Matt's neck. Matt shivered involuntarily.

"Mello? Wh-what..uh.." the red head tried.

"I love you too, stupid." Mello said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Matt squirmed around to face Mello. "R-really?" he stammered.

The blonde just rolled his eyes and kissed Matt on the forehead. Matt sighed happily, and snuggled further into Mello's arms. The blonde held him tightly, his heart lurching at how Matt clung desperately to him. It was just the two of them in this small universe they'd built together. He knew they'd never last long, but he hoped and prayed that he and Matt would have a forever, even if it was finite.

They were going to die, and Mello knew that. It didn't matter that he didn't really love Matt; because he would try and give him his happy ever after.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm sorry—I can be a real jerk with twisted endings :) If you didn't understand the last statement, it's better….at least you won't hate me :D**

 **Do review, lovely reader.**

 **KClare.**


End file.
